Alexa and Bayley part one
by straightfirelunatic
Summary: Alexa has herself a rough night and consults her former rival for help. It is the same story just made a few word changes. More parts to come later!


Alexa and Bayley: The Relationship You Never Imagined

Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfiction nor do I claim to. This is all a work of fiction.

Quick note: I am planning for this to be a multi part series, don't know how many or how often they will be put out.

Alexa and her fiancé, Murphy had arrived at the hotel and checked in. They were currently in their room and things were not the best…

"Buddy. I told you what I think we should do to better our relationship!" Alexa shouted as she dried her hair before bed.

"Lex, I am not calling off this engagement! WE. ARE. FINE." He sternly replies.

"This isn't easy for me either, but it will be best for us as people, and as performers." Alexa says crossing her arms.

"How the hell will it do that?" He ask angrily.

"We let each other affect our performance and bookings. I had to miss a whole tour in South Africa cause of these balloons you wanted me to get!" Buddy goes silent for a moment.

"Okay, maybe you let your performance suffer due to us, but how have I?" He asked from across the room.

"Really? When was the last time you did well as a singles performer? You are just the number one contender for a C, maybe D brand title. Why else would they bring me up sans you? You let yourself go because of us being fine as you say." Alexa said, her words cutting into her fiance's heart. "Better than being booked as a chicken shit heel who acts like a sterotypical, privileged, head cheerleader from a movie." He said. His words cut Alexa deep. Not only had he insulted Bliss's character she worked hard to hone and mold under the limits of WWE, he insulted where she came from, cheerleading. Silently, she stood up and went to her bag. She took off her bathrobe to reveal a pair of pink panties, and a tank top. She put a nice hoodie over her top half, and a pair of jeans over her bottom half. She slipped on her shoes and got her bags.

"Going somewhere?" Murphy asked coldly.

"Yes, anywhere but here." Alexa said. Just as she went to the door, she took off the ring.

"You'll be back." Murphy said getting comfortable on the bed. Alexa scoffed and dropped the ring, closing the door.

While this was going on, a certain hugger made her way in the building. She went to the front desk to check in.

"Hi, one room for Martinez." She said politely.

"Lynch. M, A, ah here you are. That is one queen size mattress. The maids have turned the bed down due to the hour, and you have requested a wakeup call for five in the morning, yes?" The front desk lady clarified. As she said these Bayley nodded in agreement.

"Yes indeed. So, what is the gym situation here?" Lynch asked.

"We have a nice gym on this floor down the hall here and to the left. There is a yoga class at seven, and a gym with weights and all that jazz for general use. And there is a sauna for men and women, separate of course. Oh, locker rooms require your key as well." She explained.

"Perfect! Well thank ya very much Ms... can't seem to find your name tag." Bayley said puzzled by the lack of tag.

"Oh, it's Michelle." She said with a smile. "Here are your keys, one for you and an extra." Michelle said handing Bayley the keys in an envelope.

"Thank ya ma'am." Bayley said with a smile. She carried her backpack and rolled her suitcase down the hallway of the glamourous hotel. She found the elevator and got in to find herself alone. She hummed to the music as she felt the elevator slow down. She looked puzzled as her room would have been another floor up. The doors opened to reveal one Alexa Bliss, bags in tow.

"Alexa! How are ya? Been ages since we wrestled together on smackdown." Bayley said.

"Yeah. I have been good though. I like your outfit by the way." Alexa said lying about her being good. She did like Bayley's look though. She wore a pair of tight fit blue jeans, high heeled dark green converse, white blouse, and leather jacket.

"Thanks! Say um if ya don't mind my asking, where's that important piece of your outfit?" Bayley asked in reference to the ring. Alexa's face said it all.

"I see. Well um I have a queen bed and that's plenty room for two ladies like ourselves." Bayley offered. Alexa had nowhere else to go, she had to accept.

"Sounds nice Bayley, thank you." Alexa said flashing a smile amidst her situation.

"No problem." Bayley said.

They rode the elevator up the floor and arrived at Bayley's room.

"Ah perfect!" Bayley said walking in and turning on the lights.

"It is nice, this whole place is nice." Alexa said trying not to be bummed out.

"Alexa?" Bayley asked.

"Do ya wanna get comfy and have like a girl's night? Talk about the whole ya know." Bayley suggested.

"That sounds nice…" Alexa said sheepishly as she fought back tears.

"Well you stay here and get comfy while I go to the little snack place downstairs." Bayley said.

"Could you get some good snacks? Like that aren't super foods and advertise their lack of stuff that makes a snack good?" Alexa asked with a giggle.

"Sure." Bayley answered. "I won't be too long." Bayley added as she headed out of the door. Alexa nodded as Bayley left.

Not even ten minutes after Bayley left the blonde, she got a text from her now ex fiancé.

" _Lex, I'm sorry. Can we talk?"_ It read.

" _Can we talk? Yes. Will we tonight? Not a chance._ " Alexa replied. After replying, Alexa put her phone away and got herself comfy. She took off her clothes and looked in the mirror.

"They look good, but are they really me?" Alexa questioned out loud. She had seen the various comments in relation to her enhancements. While subtle, that side of her fan base always noticed such things. She shook it off and got out some sweat pants, and her Disney princess hoodie she had since high school. Bayley soon returned with snacks in some bags.

"Hiya roomie!" She said cheerfully.

"What'd ya get?" Alexa asked curiously.

"Good stuff as requested." Bayley said setting the bags down. Alexa looked over the snacks.

"All good choices." Alexa said agreeing.

"Good, now I am gonna get comfy myself and we can talk." Bayley said. Bayley took off her jacket and set it on the coat hanger. She slipped out of the blouse and put on a tank top and took out some big pajama pants from her bags.

"Ya don't mind if I-" Bayley said being cut off.

"Bayley, we are women who work and train together, it's nothing new." Alexa said giggling and she cut Bayley off. Bayley gave her a thumb up and took off her shoes and pants.

"Though I can see someone has been hitting the gym extra lately." Alexa said. Bayley blushed a bit as Alexa noticed her toned thighs and ass.

"Gotta hold the smackdown women's division on my shoulders, and like a squat you want nice toned legs." Bayley explained as she put on the white pajama pants.

"Wish I had those kinds of legs." Alexa said frowning a bit.

"You are in great shape, plus the way your gear is made, it makes the jiggle look great." Bayley said taking a pack of Oreos.

"Thank you, so tell me how's your love life?" Alexa asked as they sat on the bed.

"Well the stress of the road can be difficult with me only being home a few days at a time. But we love facetiming post-match." Bayley explains.

"Aw, sounds lovely." Alexa says.

"Yeah. Now, tell me where do you think you and Murphy's relationship first started to crack?" Bayley asked leaning in close.

"When I got called up." Alexa admitted. She had never said it out loud and only now hearing her voice say it, did it feel true.

"Why exactly?" Bayley asked intrigued.

"Travel, not being on the same schedule, pay difference, jealousy…." Alexa said trailing off. She tried fighting back tears.

"So, you forced it, even the engagement?" Bayley asked biting an Oreo.

"I was hoping maybe the marriage would help." Alexa admitted.

"Is there anything else you think could have caused the cracks?" Bayley asked her. Alexa was silent for a moment, not knowing if Bayley would understand her issue.

"Um, from girl to girl. Do you ya know, take care of yourself?" Alexa asked motioning to her crotch.

"From girl to girl, yes. Why?" Bayley asked.

"Well while traveling alone, naturally with needs, I do. But, I never picture Murphy. I have tried and it's like when do I'm drier than a desert." Alexa explained.

"So what ya know gets you there?" Bayley asked. Alexa blushed, not knowing if she should answer.

"I don't know if I should say, I kind of work with them." Alexa said.

"Them? As in it could be a she? Interesting," Bayley said getting intrigued.

"I will not confirm...or deny that." Alexa said taking a handful of gummy bears in her mouth.

"Let me guess. Let's see, Mickie." Bayley said. Alexa shook her head.

"Nia." Bayley pondered. Again, no. After another, Alexa wanted Bayley to know.

"Here is a hint. I took her title." Alexa said emphasizing her. Bayley's eyes went wide.

"Sasha?!" Bayley asked knowing she was getting there. Another head shake.

"Bayley?!" She asked. Another headshake.

"But that leaves one….me." Bayley said puzzled.

"Surprise." Alexa said flustered. Bayley was unsure about how to react to this. She knew she should be creeped out, but she wasn't. She smiled a bit before her response.

"Better you than some weirdo. You at least have respect for me by telling me." She says with a chuckle. Alexa was taken back by this. She sat up more and looked at Bayley.

"You aren't creeped out? I was expecting you to kick me out or something." Alexa said to the sweet hugger.

"Not at all, just don't do it around Sasha, she can be a real bitch if you are in her eye weird." Bayley advised.

"Noted." Alexa said.

"So, what about me makes you do that?" Bayley asked her.

"Oh. Well you have a lovely face, so smooth. Your eyes are gorgeous, teeth are perfect. Plus, your body, so fit, so tan, toned and chiseled. And you have a nice heart. Something he lacks…" Alexa says trailing off at the end as she looks away. A tear forms and she lets it fall. Bayley takes her hand and turns her head to look at Bayley as they are not inches apart. Alexa opens her eyes to look into Bayley's. They both go in for a kiss. Their lips touch and to them, it felt like sparks were flying. They felt as if time stopped just for them. Bayley broke the kiss and wiped Alexa's tears away.

"You don't deserve the unhappiness he has brought you. You deserve-" Bayley said being cut off.

"You. I know I have not always been the nicest, but I want you, I…. need you." Alexa says hugging Bayley. Bayley hugged back. She had never seen this side of Alexa. She was sure it existed but had never witnessed it. She just held the sad blonde girl for a moment. Alexa let a tear run down her face.

"Have you ever been so sad but known your sadness should be happiness? Like I should be happy I left him but I'm crying." Alexa said.

"It's the guilt. You are happy but feel bad for him. You feel bad he let an angel fly away from the cage he had you trapped in." Bayley says softly. The release the hug and Alexa wipes away her tear. They look into each other's eyes for another moment. All they could think about was their kiss. The kiss that sent sparks and goosebumps all up and down their bodies. The kiss that to Alexa felt like what she had been longing for. The kiss that to Bayley said she could be at peace. The two both had the same idea and pounced on each other. They locked lips again. The sparks were bigger as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Suddenly, Alexa felt Bayley's warm hands on her bare back. She felt like she could melt. They broke the kiss.

"Mind if we take this off?" Bayley asked Alexa referencing her hoodie. Alexa smiled and lifted her arms up. Just as Alexa lifted the hoodie, Bayley swiftly took off her bra, leaving Alexa naked from the waist up. Suddenly, there was an angry knock at the door.

"Alexa! Open this damn door!" They heard.

"No… not him, not now…." Alexa said sheepishly as she covered her breast.

"He's been drinking, you go hide in the bathroom, lock it. I will handle this." Bayley instructed.

"Thank you." Alexa whispered as she kissed Bayley's cheek. She grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom locking it. Upon it being locked Bayley opened the door to see a drunken Murphy.

"Can I help ya?" Bayley asked standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Where's that girl, we need to talk." Murphy said trying to get in.

"You should try somewhere else. I was enjoying my night alone and now you're here screwing that up.

"I know she's here, someone saw you two together." He said words slurred.

"Just leave. Even if she was here she wouldn't come back. She doesn't want or need you anymore, scumbag." Bayley said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"She only stayed with you out of fear of being on her own, but if he main roster run is anything like her life away from the ring would be sans you, she'll be better than ever." Bayley said coldly towards Murphy. Feeling as if his balls had been cut off, he left. Alexa came out of the bathroom and saw Bayley. She hugged the lass kicker tightly.

"Thank you." She said happily.

"You're welcome. Now I know we were going somewhere but after that how about we just share this bed and see where we go tomorrow?" Bayley suggested.

"Deal." Alexa agreed. Alexa put on her hoodie as Bayley got turned off one light. Alexa got under the covers before Bayley. Bayley joined her and turned on the tv.

"I need sound to sleep." Bayley explained. Alexa nodded as Bayley turned off the bedside lamp. Alexa turned on her side and closed her eyes. She then felt Bayley spoon her and hold her. The two smiled.

"Goodnight, Lex." Bayley said warmly.

"Goodnight, Bay." Alexa responded happily.


End file.
